Diskussionsfaden:Pandora hearts fan/@comment-24388718-20140106160751/@comment-24388718-20140605193241
Haha, ich musste wirklich durchgehend lachen Sina xD Du kannst einen ganz schön zum Lachen bringen, ich bin immernoch am Lachen =) Wenn man auf etwas fixiert ist und mit jemandem darüber redet, dann kommt sowas bei raus xD Man zeigt ihm Tricks wie man am besten spoilert xDDDD Aber naja sowas passiert und ich meine Tipps kann man immer annehmen ;-) Hehe, da hab ich noch was im Kopf behalten, aber das es um die Geschichte der Schweiz geht, wusste ich jetzt aber nicht xDD Ich weiß grad nicht ob du das schon mal gesagt hast, aber kannst du etwas japanisch? Weil du ja auch Pandora Hearts Bände auf japanisch besitzt. Darf ich fragen, um welches Spiel es sich da handelt? Würde mich nur mal interessieren ob ich dazu einen Anime kenne xD Leider hatte ich nicht die Möglichkeit in viele andere Städte und Landschaften zu besichtigen. Ich war früher öfters in Spanien auf Mallorca, aber sonst war ich nicht so oft im Ausland. Wer weiß vieleicht wird sich das in Zukunft ändern xD Ach, die Engländer... Bei denen fährt man nicht nur auf der anderen Spur, ich glaube sie leben auch so xD Ich finde es sehr nett von dir, dass du so viele Unterschiede deutlich gemacht hast, sodass ich es mir ja schon bildlich vorstellen konnte. Da fällt das mit ein "paar" gar nicht auf xD Ich bin total begeistert, was du alles schaffst xD Ein Praktikum bei Carlsen Manga, wooow. Ist das ein freiwilliges Praktikum? Wenn ja, bin ich echt sprachlos :o Da hat man ja glatt das Gefühl, dass bei dir alles möglich ist :PPP Hahahaha, ich kann nicht mehr vor lachen. Du könntest wirklich auch Komikerin werden. Ich muss zum wiederholten mal Lachen :'D :'D Aber da sieht man mal wieder, das du etwas besonderes bist und kein Standard xDD Das mit dem Lehrer ist ja mal krass xD Jede paar Tage neue Schuhe? - Da koennte er ja wirklich ein Schuhetester sein xDDDDDDD Ich kann nicht mehr vor lachen :'D Dieser Abschnitt hat einfach, all den Trauer verfliegen lassen *juhu* xDDDD So einen Lehrer würde ich gerne mal hautnah erleben xD Hehe, danke Sina. Ja leider =( Sonst hätten wir mal wieder chatten koennen xD Ich werde mein bestes geben :P Zufällig habe ich diesen Anime ganz oben auf meiner Liste stehen und wollte in in naher Zukunft schauen. Deshalb freut es mich umsomehr, dass du ihn auch schaust. Wenn du ihn gut findest dann habe ich keine zweifel, dass er mir nicht gefallen könnte =). Da du ihn auch schaust, werde ich ihn wahrscheinlich sogar früher schauen, als ich vor hatte. LG Kevin P.S. Ich wollte mal Nachfragen, ob du es besser findest wenn ich noch eine detaillierte Version von der Handlung der Pandora Hearts Animes schreibe, oder ob du nur eine kurze Einleitung bevorzugst? Da ich mich langsam ranarbeiten will und ich ja mein Versprechen gegeben habe (und ich hasse es wenn ich versprechen nicht halte), werde ich mich natürlich auch an meine Aufgabe ransetzten. Desweiteren wollte ich erwähnen das ich nun die 7 Folge von Date A Live geschaut habe, wo man aber auch nicht sehr viel von MIku erfährt. Jedoch ist die Folge sehr spannend und überraschend gestaltet. Sogar das ich ein wenig verwirrt bin.